Falling through the rum bottle
by Sally looking for my Jack
Summary: Ok so its the normal 3 girls fall through time but it has certian twists. Like a character death (not Jack!) and some other things please read and review!


A/n: Ummm, okay let's see this is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic, so please read review and flames are accepted but only if they are constructive and not just some: "Your story is crap, blah blah, blah, yada, yada, yada because I'll just ignore you.

Please read and Review!

Disclaimer; I don't own any of it; except for the characters I created, so there you go.

"Come _on _you guys!" Drusilla "Dru" Logan nagged as she sat impatiently watching her friends get ready. "It shouldn't take this long to get dressed. Were just going to see a movie, no one will even see your faces!"

"Dru, just because you have a natural beauty doesn't mean everyone does. So, sit you and your well toned self back down while we get ready." Dru's best friend Hailey Traven said as she applied a light layer of lip-gloss.

"Yeah Dru, just because you think were pretty doesn't mean we are. That's like, the number one rule of best friends. Always tell them they're pretty." Her other best friend Alexandria "Alex" Charem exclaimed.

Though the girls did not think it, they all were exceptionally beautiful. (A/n they don't have self-esteem issues or anything so don't worry. Its just like how most women act. Also the next few paragraphs will describe what they look like so; if you have an image in mind just skip it.)

Dru sighed once more and looked at her friends' reflections in the mirror.

Hailey Traven was a very beautiful girl. She was 5'5" (the shortest of the 3), and she had hazel eyes, and blonde hair that reached to the middle of her armpits. She wore a pair of low-rise hip huggers, a black shirt with a skull and cross bones on it, and a pair of cowboy type boots.

"Okay I guess I'm ready, are you almost ready Alex?" Hailey asked looking at her.

"Yeah I 'spose so." She said taking a final look in the mirror. She was 5'6 and a half; she had auburn hair, which came down to her shoulder blades in soft natural curls, and classic ice blue eyes. Tonight she wore a navy blue shirt with a small pocket over her left breast, a pair of sand blasted low-rise hip huggers, and to top it off a pair of white adidas with blue stripes.

Finally both girls looked at Dru. "Well come on impatient lets go." They said giving her a final once over.

She stood tallest of the 3 at 5'8, and had dark brown hair that came down to mid-back, but her most striking feature was her naturally violet eyes. She wore hip-huggers that had a hole in the knee and a loose fitting black jacket over a long, form, fitting, white singlet.

To fish off her outfit she wore classic black all-stars.

The three girls all satisfied walked out the door to go to the movies.

"Tell me again why were going to see a movie at the dollar theater that we all ready own?" Alex said. "Because," Dru said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "I wanna see Johnny Depp in his sexy pirate outfit on a big screen. And Hailey likes to stare at Will too."

So the girls ventured off to see "Pirates of the Caribbean" for the 7th time.

"Hey wouldn't it be cool if we got sucked in?" Dru said sounding like an excited 8 year old. "Yeah, remember when we were little and we would go see a movie and say 'If there's no one in there maybe we'll get sucked in!'" Alex said smiling, remembering when they were younger.

So the girls bought their tickets and ventured into the theater. "You guys why are we the only ones in here?" Dru asked.

"Because everybody else OWNS it!" Hailey and Alex said to her.

After awhile the girls had stretched out and all were comfortable when suddenly the room began to spin and everything went blank.

Dru was the first to awake, and when she did she felt like she had a hangover from college. She then realized she was on an old wood floor and that they were moving.

She crawled across the floor and was about to wake Hailey up who was on a comfortable looking couch (Alex was on a bed not far from the couch) when the door busted open.

The loud noise caused Dru to fall back hitting Hailey in the process which made her yelp, causing Alex to wake up.

Soon all 3 girls were awake and staring at the men that just entered the room.

"Where the hell are we?" Dru asked one of the men. "And who are you people?"

Suddenly a voice from the back sounded and the men parted to let him through. "Well, ye be on the Black Pearl, I am Captain Jack Sparrow and this be my crew." The voice said.

"Holy sheep shit bat girl!" Dru said and turned around and looked at her friends. They both gave her looks that said 'don't tell them anything about the movie." So she turned back around and continued with the questioning.

She was about to ask a question when she was interrupted. "Who are you 3 lasses'?" Jack asked questioningly.

"First of all we are girls not "lasses" as you so fondly put it, and second how the hell did we get here?" Dru asked.

"Well funny ye should ask that luv, we were just about to ask you the same thing. I saw ye 3 floating in the water and brought you aboard. Now what did ye say yer names were?"

"We didn't." Alex said walking to stand besides Dru.

"And we don't intend on telling you." Hailey said standing on Drus' other side.

"Fine I'll just call you luv then." Jack said happy with himself.

"Please don't call me that." Dru said simply, getting angry. "And, pray tell why not _luv?_ " Jack asked. "Because," She said, getting so close to his face he could feel her breath on his lips, "that's not my name."

Before she had a chance to react Jack captured her mouth in a kiss. Slowly he began to deepen the kiss when he felt a knee come into contact with his most sensitive area.

She broke the kiss and smiled coyly at him. "And by the way my names Dru, and you and your crew need to quit looking at my boobs through my shirt." She said and walked out of the room leaving Jack doubled over in pain.

She stepped out of the cabin with Alex and Hailey catching up to her when she heard applauding. She turned around and saw AnaMaria clapping her hands.

"Well congratulations," She said walking up to them "my name's AnaMaria and you just did something I've wanted to do for the longest time."

"Well my names Drusilla, call me Dru, this is Hailey and Alex. Please tell me you don't really want to kiss him." She said shuddering at the thought. "Dear god no! I meant kneeing him. If that doesn't knock some sense into him, nothing will."

They all turned when they heard a voice in the background. "… and when you find that bloody wench and her two friends bring the right to me." They heard Jack finish.

"Hey were in here!" Alex yelled and started waving her arms. Suddenly 3 big crewmembers each grabbed a hold of one of the girls and took them off, or rather, back to the Captains quarters.

This time they sat them down and kept an eye on them. They stayed this way for several minutes until Dru asked, "Do you have anything to drink?" When none of them answered she got up and began to search the room.

"What in the bloody 'ell are you doin'?" Jack asked as he saw Dru sit down with a bottle of rum, cross her legs and begin to drink. "I'm drinking. I was thirsty and apparently none of those dopes can understand English because, I said in plain English, or at least I thought it was English." She turned around and looked at her friends, "Was I speaking English?" They both merely nodded their heads yes unable to speak for fear of busting out laughing

"As I said I was speaking perfect English and none of them would get me a drink so I got one for myself." She said giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Who are they?" Jack asked pointing to Alex and Hailey.

"That," Dru said pointing with the rum bottle to Hailey "is Hailey Abigail Traven." And that," she said gesturing to Alex "Is Alexandria Sophia Charem."

"And who would ye be?" Jack asked. "I didn't quite catch it last time as I was making sure me groin was still intact." "Before you so rudely interrupted, I was going to tell you my name was Drusilla Rebekah Zachree Logan."

"Well luv," Dru shot him a death glare. "I mean Drusilla" she looked at him again, "Dru, how the bloody hell did ye get here?" "Didn't you hear me ask you that same question before? WE HAVE NO IDEA!" She yelled her face turning red with anger.

Hailey walked over to Dru trying to calm her down. "Look," she said glancing at Jack "if you want to avoid more injuries, just tell us where we sleep. Its getting late, were tired, and she's hungry." She said pointing at Dru who's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Well ye two can share the extra bunk in Williams room, and her," he said pointing at Dru "well she can sleep with the crew, or with me." He said finished wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think I'll take my chances on the crew." She said and walked out of the room.

After dinner Dru walked into the crew's dorm and plopped down at the table they were all sitting at. "What are you guys playing?" She asked, curious.

The crew, who had all heard about the incident today decided to be nice to her. "Uh, we 'ere jus' about to star' a game o' poker." The cook, who was called Hampton, said. "Can I play?" She asked. "Do ye have any money?"

"Well no but I know a different type of poker we can play."

"And what's that?" Another crewmember, George, asked.

Dru gave a sly smile, grabbed a bottle of rum, and chugged down a third if it. "The name of the game," she said and shuffled the cards (in one of the fancy really hard ways) "is strip poker."

**Authors Note: Well that was a very long first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please READ AND REVIEW!**

**P.S. If any of you guys know how to insert lines in between section things, please tell me! Thanks!**

**Guess the song: I hope you don't mind but Im going to do this at the end of every chapter.**

**Cut the skin to the bone**

**Fall asleep all alone**

**Hear your voice in the dark**

**Lose myself in your eyes**

**Choke my voice say goodnight**

**as the world falls apart**

**Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go**

**I need some more time to fix this…**

**ROCK ON!**


End file.
